El enemigo de mi enemigo
by Vongola Ivianne
Summary: Después de las batallas para liberar la maldición de los arcobaleno, Tsuna y compañía disfrutan de un corto periodo de paz. Pero todo comienza a ponerse de cabeza con la aparición de una nueva alumna en Nammi-Chuu y la presencia de un nuevo maestro después del ataque de... ¿fantasmas? Ahora Tsuna y sus guardianes tendrán que volver a pelear para proteger los anillos Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfic

EL ENCUENTRO DE LOS VONGOLA Y LOS SOSPECHOSOS

Como de costumbre a Tsuna se le hacía tarde para las clases. Como de costumbre su madre cocinaba el desayuno para todos, mientras I-pin y Lambo peleaban y correteaban por toda la cocina, Fuuta escribía en su Ranking Book y Bianchi le daba de comer a Reborn en la boca. Como de costumbre ya no tenía tiempo para quedarse a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Si, el día de Tsuna comenzó como cualquier otro, incluso al salir y llegar a la esquina sabía que se encontraría con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, y que en cualquier momento Reborn les daría alcance. En el camino todo era tranquilidad (tomando en cuenta que extrañamente tranquilidad para Tsuna era tener que mediar entre las disputas de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto), y al llegar a la escuela sabía que por fin podría ver a Kyoko-chan nuevamente, al igual que a Chrome, Ryohei-niisan y a Hibari-san (aunque principalmente a Kyoko-chan).

Desde que Reborn llegó con la noticia que debía de convertirse en el Neo Primo, y comparando su vida con lo que había pasado desde que recibió el anillo Vongola, todo era paz para él y los guardianes. Lo que Tsuna ni Reborn podrían haber previsto en estos tiempos comenzó, sin que ellos los notaran, dentro de ese mismo edificio, con la llegada de una alumna nueva.

En el salón 2-B, al lado del de Tsuna y compañía (2-A).

**Maestro**: Las clases ya comenzaron, así que tomen sus asientos… [Todos se apresuran a sus lugares] Hoy tenemos con nosotros una nueva alumna… Su nombre es Unzui Kara, por favor trátenla bien de ahora en adelante, pasa por favor Unzui-san…. ¿Unzui-san? ¿Unzui-san pasa algo?

Lentamente la figura de una chica delgada, desalineada, con cabellos rojizos despeinados y cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro lleno de pecas en las mejillas, y gafas demasiado grandes para su cara, pasó por la puerta y se detuvo frente al maestro. Y tan despacio como entró respondió con un hilo de voz dulce y serena.

**Kara**: Lo… lamento…. No estoy…. acostumbrada a… este tipo…. de situación.

**Maestro**: Claro, no te preocupes. Como ven Unzui-san no está acostumbrada a un salón de clases ya que toda su educación hasta ahora ha sido en casa, por lo cual espero que le den una cálida bienvenida para que le sea fácil adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente.

**Todos**: Si maestro.

**Maestro**: Bien, Unzui-san siéntate en el lugar libre del fondo que está al lado de la ventana. [Al contrario de lo que todos se imaginan esta vez Kara avanza a su lugar a gran prisa y se sienta sin decir nada más durante todo el día]

Durante el primer descanso en la azotea de la escuela.

**Ryohei**: ¡Noticias Extremas! ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que una nueva alumna llegó a la escuela? Tal vez esté interesada en unirse al club de boxeo.

**Gokudera**: ¿Y por qué una chica estaría interesada en lo más mínimo en el club de boxeo Cabeza de Césped?

**Ryohei**: Porque el boxeo es ¡extremo! A todos los apasionados les encanta, Cabeza de Pulpo.

**Tsuna**: Aun así nii-san, ¿No crees que pensar que es una apasionada del deporte es muy repentino? No sabemos nada de ella y mucho menos la hemos visto.

**Yamamoto**: Ha ha ha ha, si escuché que la colocaron en el salón al lado del nuestro pero no he visto ni su sombra, aunque los rumores dicen que es muy obscura.

**Kyoko**: Me pregunto si ya habrá podido hacer algunos amigos… [Su cara muestra lo preocupada que está]

**Tsuna**: Kyoko-chan… [Ruborizado]

**Ryohei**: Pues vayamos a conocer a la nueva en este mismo momento al ¡Extremooo! [Corre hacia la puerta de las escaleras seguido de todos y la abre a toda prisa golpeando algo o alguien].

**Gokudera**: Espera Cabeza de Césped.

**Yamamoto**: ¿No escucharon un golpe seco?

**Kyoko/Tsuna**: ¿Golpe? No.

**Chrome**: Creo que había alguien detrás de la puerta, en el suelo hay una caja de bento.

**Reborn**: [Apareciendo de la nada sobre la cabeza de Tsuna] Y bien Bueno-para-nada Tsuna ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que pasó por los actos de tu guardián?

**Tsuna**: REBORN… ¿Qué? Espera ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el responsable por lo que pasó?

**Reborn**: Deja de quejarte y ve a revisar quien estaba detrás de la puerta [Lanza a Tsuna por las escaleras detrás de la puerta con una patada en la espalda].

**Gokudera**: DECIMOOOOOOO! [Baja corriendo las escaleras siguiendo a Tsuna].

**Ryohei**: Ese es el espíritu al ¡Extremo! [Sele disparado por las escaleras].

**Reborn**: [Hablando con Yamamoto y las chicas] Será mejor que recojan este desastre antes de ir allá, si lo dejamos así lo más seguro es que Hibari se ponga de mal humor.

**Todos**: Si.

Una vez en la parte baja de las escaleras Tsuna se encuentra en el suelo muy aturdido por el golpe pero,… algo no va bien. El lugar donde calló es realmente suave y siente como sus labios están en contacto con algo igual de suave pero húmedo, por un momento le llegó la idea que podría estar muy herido y se encontrara en un charco de sangre. Pero cuando abre los ojos por fin, se encuentra con la imagen de una pelirroja muy cerca de su rostro, recostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, de hecho, lo que está tocando sus labios no es otra cosa que los labios de ella.

**Gokudera**: [Todavía en la escalera y muy sorprendido] De… Decimo ¿Qué está haciendo? No, primero ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Ryohei**: Sawada, no sabía que tenías una novia. ¿Cómo se llama?

**Tsuna**: [Levantándose a toda prisa muy nervioso] Ah, Gokudera-kun, Nii-san… Esto, Esto no es lo que parece. Yo sólo caí por las escaleras y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tirado aquí…. Así.

**Gokudera**: No se preocupe Decimo, yo le creo. No tiene que dar más explicaciones.

**Tsuna**: Gracias Gokudera-kun.

**Ryohei**: Entonces ¿Quién es está chica? [Inclinándose para ver más de cerca a la chica].

**Tsuna**: No lo sé, ¿No será la dueña del almuerzo que se encontraba en la entrada a la azotea?

**Gokudera**: Entonces, la persona que Cabeza de Césped golpeó con la puerta es ella ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Por qué no piensas antes de actuar?

**Ryohei**: Sólo fue un accidente Cabeza de Pulpo. Y no creo que sea demasiado grave.

De repente la chica se comienza a despertar y a quejarse de dolor. Tsuna trata de ayudarla pero en cuanto toca su brazo ella lo empuja con fuerza y hace que se caiga de sentón.

**Kara**: ¡No me toques! ¡Agh! ¿Qué me pasó? Estaba de camino…. creo que hacia la azotea cuando iba a abrir una puerta y… todo se pone borroso.

**Gokudera**: ¿Quién te crees que eres para lastimar al Decimo, mujer loca? El Décimo sólo quería ayudarte, pídele disculpas.

**Tsuna**: No, No hace falta. Lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas en la parte de arriba de las escaleras cuando Ryohei-niisan abrió la puerta antes que tú y te golpeo, haciendo que calleras hasta aquí.

**Ryohei**: Lo siento al ¡Extremo! Bajamos tan rápido como pudimos para ver como estabas, incluso Sawada resbaló al bajar y te dio un beso en la boca.

**Tsuna**: *[En su mente] Nii-san, no era necesario que le dijeras eso. Ahora va a pensar que soy un pervertido y si Kyoko-chan se entera de esto mis oportunidades con ella desaparecerán por completo* Ah! Si, lo siento mucho, fue un accidente, yo ni siquiera había visto que estabas en el suelo.

**Gokudera**: ¡Oye! ¡Di algo mujer loca!

**Kara**: [Parándose lentamente, hablando tranquilamente y volteando a ver a todos con cara de aburrimiento y decepción] Bien en orden, mira retrasado número uno [Dirigiéndose a Gokudera] Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, además ¿Quién eres TÚ para MÍ como para que vengas a hablarme con tus humos de grandeza y me trates de dar órdenes? Ahora, retrasado número dos [Hablando con Ryohei] ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan poco consiente de tus alrededores que lastimes a las personas? ¿Acaso te han golpeado tan fuerte que tu sentido común desapareció? Y por último, pervertido; Estoy bien… creo. Gracias por preocuparte pero, te recomiendo que antes de preocuparte por los demás te preocupes por ti mismo, a este paso vas a terminar lastimando a los demás tanto como el retrasado número dos.

**Gokudera**: ¿Cuál es tu problema? No fue para tanto. No sólo pareces, realmente estás loca. [Enfurecido se pone entre ella y Tsuna]

**Ryohei**: Yo no soy un retrasado, yo soy ¡Extremo! Pero cabeza de pulpo sí que es un retrasado.

Mientras Gokudera y Ryohei comienzan a discutir e insultarse, Kara se empieza a sentir mal y pierde el equilibrio. Pero cuando está a punto de caer de nuevo al suelo Tsuna la detiene y la ayuda a recargarse en la pared.

**Tsuna**: De verdad siento todo lo que te pasó por nuestra culpa, pero realmente fue un accidente.

**Kara**: No tienes por qué disculparte tanto, además ellos tienen razón; no es la manera de hablarle a las personas. Es que con este dolor de cabeza no me puedo concentrar ni siquiera en lo que digo y me puso de mal humor, lo lamento mucho.

**Gokudera**: [Con un leve sonrojo y evitando ver en dirección de Kara] Mientras entiendas que hiciste mal al hablarle así al Décimo, yo también me disculpo por la forma en la que te hable.

**Ryohei**: Yo prometo que de ahora en adelante pondré más atención ¡al extremo!

**Kara**: Me parece bien. Ahora, ustedes son…

**Tsuna**: Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y ellos son Gokudera Hayato y Sasagawa Ryohei.

**Ryohei**: Pero aun así, Sawada tienes que ser responsable por tus acciones y responderle a esta chica por el beso que le robaste.

**Kyoko**: ¿Quién robo qué?

**Chrome**: Jefe, ya terminamos de limpiar todo el desorden de la azotea.

**Yamamoto**: [Con Reborn en sus hombros] Fue idea del niño que nosotros nos quedáramos a limpiar para evitar cualquier problema con Hibari.

**Tsuna**: Ky… Kyoko-chan, esto…. No fue a propósito, es que yo caí y….

**Reborn**: [Interrumpiendo a Tsuna] ¿Quién es esta chica tan rara? No te había visto por aquí antes.

**Kara**: Mi nombre es Unzui Kara, soy nueva por aquí. ¿Me podrías decir por qué todos dicen que soy rara? [Un poco irritada de tanta crítica]

**Reborn**: Hmmp [ignorando por completo la pregunta de Kara pero observándola atentamente, lo que hace que ella aparte la mirada], Tsuna, ¿Ya encontraron al dueño de la caja de almuerzo arruinada?

**Kara**: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo está la caja?

**Chrome**: Es… Espera. ¿No me digas que esta es tu caja de almuerzo? Lo siento, todo se echó a perder pero, para compensarlo puedes tomar mi almuerzo.

**Tsuna**: ¿No se pude recuperar nada del almuerzo?

**Yamamoto**: No, todo quedó astillado o cayó al suelo [con la caja destrozada en las manos].

**Kara**: ¡Agh! Saben, olvídenlo. Me voy de aquí.

**Gokudera**: Si que eres muy sensible cuando te duele la cabeza.

**Kara**: Cierra la boca… ¡Uff!

**Tsuna**: Espera, al menos te llevaré a la enfermería. Adelántense chicos, nos vemos en el salón de clases.

**Reborn**: Tsuna espera, deja que Yamamoto y Gokudera te acompañen [Viendo con desconfianza a Kara].

**Kara**: No será necesario, yo puedo arreglármelas. Además he oído que lo raro es contagioso. [Cruza miradas con Yamamoto y se va de ahí recargada en la pared y avanzando lo más rápido que puede]

**Kyoko**: [Muy preocupada] ¿Realmente está bien dejarla ir sola?

**Reborn**: No debes preocuparte por ella, estará bien una vez llegue con Shamal.

**Yamamoto**: *Me pregunto si la volveré a ver*…

Después de varios días del accidente con la nueva, Tsuna y los demás se preparaban para su clase de educación física, donde los salones 2-A y 2-B se juntan. Tsuna notó que Reborn actuaba de forma extraña, pero cuando le preguntó qué ocurría sólo le dijo que era un presentimiento, que no se preocupara pues en esa clase sus dudas se resolverían. Tomando en cuenta sus pocas capacidades físicas, Tsuna pensó que sería una ventaja que Reborn estuviera atento hacia alguien más y que por fin en esa clase podría relajarse un poco.

Durante la clase de educación física, y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, salió a relucir una persona cuya habilidad deportiva estaba muy por debajo de la de Bueno-para-nada Tsuna. Al parecer Kara y las pelotas no eran una buena mezcla, además de que el voleibol no era su fuerte; todas las pelotas que Kara lograba recibir terminaban siendo proyectadas a múltiples direcciones con excepción del frente, incluso varias de ellas terminaron en la cara de Tsuna.

A media clase Kara fue enviada fuera de la cancha, pues el profesor llegó a la conclusión de que era demasiado peligrosa como para seguir jugando; para ese momento ella no era la única fuera de la cancha, Tsuna estaba descansando del último golpe que recibió [un tiro autodestructivo, al lanzar el balón con todas sus fuerzas este golpeó un tubo y rebotó directo en su cara].

**Tsuna**: Unzui-san, ¿Cómo sigues de tu golpe? ¿Aún te molesta?

**Kara**: No, ya estoy totalmente recuperada; ese doctor pervertido hizo un gran trabajo. Aunque dudo mucho que exista remedio para mi falta de habilidad atlética.

**Tsuna**: ¡Hahaha! Sí, no creo que exista algún remedio para nosotros.

**Reborn**: [Saliendo sobre sus cabezas de una ventana escondida] No seas tan derrotista Tsuna, con mi entrenamiento mejorarás mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar o morirás en el intento.

**Tsuna**: ¡Reborn! No digas esas cosas tan escalofriantes *Aunque sé que habla en serio*.

**Kara**: ¡Hola bebito!, ¿Acaso tú eres el entrenador de Sawada-san? ¿Ha mejorado desde que lo ayudas?

**Reborn**: Claro, después de todo yo lo estoy entrenando. Aun así sigue siendo Bueno-para-nada Tsuna.

**Tsuna**: ¡Reboorn! [Llorando].

**Kara**: [Mostrando una leve sonrisa y suspirando]… Debe sentirse bien el poder tener a alguien que esté contigo y te enseñe.

**Reborn**: Escuche que tú siempre habías estado estudiando en casa, ¿Qué no tenías algún maestro particular?

**Kara**: De pequeña llegué a tener varios maestros particulares pero, ya tiene muchos años desde que yo me encargo de estudiar por mi cuenta.

**Reborn**: ¡Hmm!...

Al terminar la clase todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, donde Tsuna fue bombardeado con miles de preguntas sobre lo que él y Reborn platicaron con la nueva. Después comenzaron a comentar sobre como su aspecto y forma de llevar el uniforme le daba cierto toque espectral, aunque al tratarla les parecía una chica agradable.

Al final del día todos decidieron ir a la casa de Tsuna, ya que ese día Yamamoto no tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de baseball. Por el camino todo era lo de costumbre; Haru los alcanzaba en el puente y se ponía a platicar con Kyoko y Chrome, Gokudera se enojaba con Yamamoto y Ryohei y comenzaban a pelearse mientras Tsuna trataba de calmarlos. Mientras, Reborn sólo los observaba desde el barandal como de costumbre, fue en ese momento donde notó la silueta de Kara un poco más adelante, sosteniendo un papel frente a su rostro un poco confusa.

**Kyoko**: ¡Ah! ¡Unzui-san! ¿A dónde vas?, Espéranos por favor [Se hecha a correr para ponerse al lado de Kara y es seguida de cerca por todos los demás].

**Haru**: ¿Hahi? ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso vas en la misma escuela que Chrome-chan y Tsuna-san?

**Kara**: … [Ve a Haru con apatía y desencanto para luego darle la espalda y entregarle el pedazo de papel que sostenía en las manos a Chrome] Mi… mmm… Tío me dio este "mapa", ya que hoy es el primer día en que regreso a casa por mi cuenta. Se supone que indica el camino pero, vaya chiste.

En dicho papel sólo se encontraba dibujada una línea con muchas vueltas, como si se tratara de cuadras pero sin saber cuántas. Al principio y final de la línea se podía leer "escuela" y "casa", en distintos pontos se podían ver algunos dibujos como: un camino de árboles, una banca, un puente, una vaca y un triángulo.

**Yamamoto**: Bien. Entonces, el dibujo del puente debe de ser este puente que acabamos de pasar ¿No?

**Kara**: Eso es lo que quiero pensar [Haciendo ademan de fastidio]. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre una vaca por aquí y que significa ese tonto triángulo?

**Haru**: [La desesperación de Kara la conmovió, por lo cual dejó de darle importancia a la grosería que acababa de hacerle, pues llegó a la conclusión que su mal humor se debía a no poder encontrar el camino a casa] No te preocupes, entre todos encontraremos el significado de los dos últimos dibujos y te llevaremos de regreso a casa.

**Kara**: …

Todos se ponen a discutir las posibilidades y tratan de hacer recordar a Kara ciertos lugares por los cuales podría haber pasado. Después de 20 minutos y no poder llegar a una solución todos deciden seguir pensando en casa de Tsuna, con lo cual Reborn llega a una respuesta al enigma.

**Reborn**: ¡Hmm! No es necesario seguir pensando en el significado del primer símbolo, es lógico que todos llegamos a la misma solución. ¿Qué otra vaca conocemos después de todo?

**Haru/Kyoko**: ¿Lambo-chan?

**Tsuna**: Entonces ¿Al final marcaba mi casa?

**Gokudera**: Claro, ya que la vaca estúpida vive con el Décimo no hay duda.

**Yamamoto**: Que bien, ya pudimos resolver el primer dibujo, ahora podemos ir allá y ver si reconoces el camino para darnos una idea de lo que significa el triángulo.

**Kara**: [Ruborizada] Si, supongo que sí. Gracias.

**Ryohei**: ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos todos ¡al extremo! [Toma a Kara del codo y se hecha a correr a toda velocidad].

Una vez todos alcanzan a Ryohei y Kara, se encuentran con una escena muy peculiar: Kara se encuentra tirada de rodillas toda mareada, mientras que Ryohei está corriendo por todos lados gritando.

**Ryohei**: ¡Casa sal de donde estés! ¡Te encontraremos al extremo!

**Chrome**: Unzui-san, ¿Te encuentras bien? *Que idiota*… ¿Eh? *¿Por qué no puede ser más consciente de sus actos?*… Unzui-san, ¿Por qué dices cosas tan crueles?

**Kyoko**: ¿De qué hablas Chrome-chan?, Unzui-chan no ha dicho nada, parece como si hubiera perdido la conciencia.

**Haru**: Ni siquiera se ha movido, pobrecita.

**Chrome**: Pero ella acaba de decir que… No, tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación *¿O no? Mukuro-sama, ¿Qué me está pasando?*

**Reborn**: Como sea, por el momento habrá que llevarla adentro. Tsuna ayuda a cargarla [Se acerca demasiado a Kara e inspecciona su rostro cuando esta se recobra].

**Kara**: ¡Ah! Bebito no tan cerca [Se levanta rápidamente y se aleja de Reborn lo más que puede y aparta la vista de él].

**Reborn**: … [No deja de ver en dirección a Kara]

**Lambo**: [Saliendo de la nada] Mahahahaha, el grandioso Lambo-sama ganó el juego.

**I-pin**: No, Lambo hizo trampa, I-pin gana.

**Lambo**: No hice trampa, Bleee [Sacándole la lengua a I-pin].

**Fuuta**: Tranquilos. Lambo, no está permitido que te ayuden en el juego, por lo que ninguno de los dos ganó.

**Lambo**: Lambo-sama ganó porque eran sus subordinados los que lo ayudaron.

**Tsuna**: ¿De qué subordinados estás hablando?

**I-pin**: Personas sospechosas se acercaron a nosotros. Le dieron la pelota a Lambo.

**Fuuta**: Nos estaban preguntando dónde vivíamos y por eso decidí traerlos de vuelta. Aunque no aparecen en mi lista de las familias de la mafia más fuertes.

**Kara**: [Tomando a Fuuta por los hombros] ¿No recuerdas cómo se veían? Podrían ser peligrosos… Por cierto, ¿A qué te refieres con familias de la mafia?

**Ryohei**: Él está hablando de… un concurso de sumo.

**Kara**: ¿Sumo?

**Tsuna**: *Nii-san, nadie se cree esa.*

**Lambo**: Lambo-san te puede decir si me das una piruleta.

**Reborn**: [Golpeando con fuerza a Lambo] Muévete. Fuuta, I-pin ¿Las personas que vieron en el parque, son las mismas que están en ese techo de allá?

**Fuuta/I-pin**: ¡Ahh! Las personas sospechosas [Se esconden detrás de Tsuna y los demás guardianes].

**Lambo**: ¡Mahahaha! Lo ven, son mis subordinados y vinieron a seguir jugando conmigo. ¡Hey! ¡Vengan a jugar con Lambo-san!

Después de un momento tenso de silencio mientras las personas sospechosas observan con atención al grupo de Tsuna, se alejan dejando los nervios al máximo. Al recuperar un poco la calma Reborn y los demás se dan cuenta que Kara ya no está con ellos, lo único que dejó atrás fue el trozo de papel con el mapa que Chrome aún tenía entre sus manos y decide guardarlo. Ante tal situación Reborn aconseja a todos guardianes y demás que mantenga la guardia arriba en todo momento, y que mantuvieran un ojo en Kara. Reborn saldría a buscar información sobre todos esos sucesos extraños.

Kara camina despacio hacia un gran edificio bastante lejos de donde se encuentra el grupo de Tsuna. Después de pasar por unas puertas automáticas toma un elevador hacia la parte baja del edificio y al abrirse las puertas entra a lo que parece un laboratorio donde se encuentran varias personas en bata.

**Científico x**: ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día sola de regreso a casa?

**Kara**: ¡Hmp! Pudiste haberme dado un mejor mapa. ¿Cómo esperas que alguien entienda un dibujo que parece hecho por un niño de 5 años?... A propósito hoy me encontré con alguien muy interesante…

**Científico x**: No empieces con tus platicas interminables, después me das tus datos irrelevantes. Ahora estoy muy ocupado como para escucharte [La interrumpe de muy mal humor y sin dejar de ver a través del microscopio].

**Kara**: [Volteando los ojos en desesperación] Como si en algún momento tuvieran tiempo para escuchar lo que tengo que decirles, halla ustedes.

**Científico y**: Cuida ese tono muchachita. Ya te encuentras a nuestro alcance así que mide tus palabras. Ahora vete a hacer tu tarea o dormir o lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

**Científico z**: Olvídate de esas tonterías, necesito una mano por aquí. Ve a cambiarte a tu ropa de trabajo que esta será una noche de trabajo muy larga para ti.

**Kara**: … [Se mueve lo más rápido que puede, es obvio lo que tiene que hacer y eso es un fastidio].


	2. Chapter 2

YO SOY SU MAESTRO: FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES Y PELIGRO

Los días sin Reborn eran algo fuera de la rutina. Nadie despertaba a Tsuna con explosiones o descargas eléctricas. Bianchi no ponía atención a nada y se la pasaba deprimida por toda la casa. Nadie salía de la nada e interrumpía las pláticas de Tsuna y sus amigos. Y eso hacía sentir un poco solo a Tsuna, extrañamente extrañaba todo el tiempo que pasaba con Reborn, aún si era tiempo en el que era maltratado.

La mañana se encontraba muy desconsoladora; una densa niebla cubría todo Namimori y el frio congelaba incluso los huesos de Tsuna. Cuando finalmente se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto se sintió mal consigo mismo al darse cuenta que era el único que sentía que aquella mañana era depresiva. Pero aun así le alegró, como de costumbre, el poder ver a Kyoko-chan al llegar a la escuela, felicidad que le duró poco ya que ahí se encontraba Hibari-san y de muy mal humor.

**Kyoya**: Avanza patético herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte [Todo el comité de disciplina se encontraba cuidando la entrada de la secundaria].

**Tsuna**: Hi- Hibari-san ¿Pasa algo?

**Yamamoto**: ¿Todo esto es por lo que sucedió ayer por la noche?

**Gokudera**: ¿De qué estás hablando maniaco del beisbol?

**Yamamoto**: ¿No se enteraron? Ayer uno de los profesores fue atacado por unos delincuentes y tuvo que ser internado de emergencia.

**Kusakabe**: Así es, por lo cual el comité disciplinario tomará cartas en el asunto para encontrar al culpable. Aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, ya que la escuela ya encontró un reemplazo temporal, por lo que pueden asistir a sus clases normalmente.

**Kyoya**: Si los herbívoros insisten en agruparse frente a la puerta los morderé hasta la muerte [Saca sus tonfas y golpea a Tsuna y Kusakabe, por lo que Yamamoto lo detiene mientras Gokudera y los demás ayudan a Tsuna a irse de ahí].

**Yamamoto**: Vamos Hibari, tranquilo. Hahahaha…

**Kyoya**: [Lanzando un golpe hacia Yamamoto, quien lo esquiva con facilidad] Si tienes ganas de morir dilo herbívoro.

Ahora es Kusakabe quien se interpone entre Yamamoto y Hibari, para que Yamamoto pueda irse de ahí. Una vez en el salón todo mundo se encuentra muy nervioso y asustado por lo sucedido; ahora el comité disciplinario estará más atento a las acciones de todos y lo más seguro es que Hibari muerda hasta la muerte a varios de los estudiantes. Momentos más tarde la puerta corrediza del salón se abre y una persona que jamás antes habían visto entra al salón. Era un joven robusto, alto y bien parecido, con pelo rubio y ojos azul claro; ninguna alumna podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

**Maestro**: ¡Buenos días queridos estudiantes! ¿No les parece esta una excelente mañana? [El maestro nuevo les regala una enorme y cálida sonrisa que hace que todas las chicas comiencen a gritar]... Bien, bien. Me da gusto ver que todos tienen tantas energías desde temprano. Comenzaremos por presentarnos, mi nombre es Kuroshiro Daisuke y seré su nuevo tutor de salón hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora me encantaría que cada uno se presente.

Todo el mundo muy emocionado comienza a presentarse en el orden en el que están sentados. En un segundo todos a excepción de Gokudera y Tsuna aceptaron al nuevo maestro; incluso Kyoko preguntaba al rubio cosas sobre su vida personal quien las respondía sin problemas y una gran sonrisa que no abandonó su rostro. Aunque Tsuna no podía decir que aquel maestro fuera malo o algo por el estilo había un no sé qué en su sonrisa que no terminaba de convencerlo, para Gokudera no era más que otro maestro molesto al cual ignorar.

A la hora del almuerzo, llegando a la azotea.

**Ryohei**: ¡Sawada! Debemos encontrar a los delincuentes que atacaron ¡Al extremo!

**Tsuna**: ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué nosotros debemos encontrarlos? Dejemos que Hibari-san y el comité disciplinario se encarguen.

**Gokudera**: ¡Decimo! Esta es su oportunidad para enseñarle a ese idiota de la disciplina de lo que usted es capaz [El brillo en los ojos de Ryohei y Gokudera era intenso y eso provocó una gota de sudor en la nuca de Tsuna].

**Yamamoto**: Ma, ma. Suena interesante, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te preocupes Tsuna.

**Tsuna**: Gracias Yamamoto.

**Kara**: [Bajando por las escalerillas que dan al techo de las escaleras] Están… muy equivocados si creen… que podrán detener a los culpables [El aspecto de Kara estaba tan desalineado y su rostro cubierto por su cabello le daba un aire sepulcral que al acabar de bajar las escalerillas y voltear a ver a los chicos estos no pudieron evitar soltar un leve grito de terror].

**Tsuna**: ¡Ah! Unzui-san, que susto. *Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Reborn.*¿Qué hacías allá arriba?

**Kara**: … [Muestra su caja de bento y la guarda detrás de ella, sin hacer ningún intento de ver a nadie a la cara y con una expresión de que-pregunta-más-obvia].

**Gokudera**: De cualquier manera mujer rara, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de no podremos detener a los culpables?

**Ryohei**: ¡Sí! Nuestra fuerza extrema los detendrá en un instante [Lanzando algunos puñetazos al aire].

**Tsuna**: Gokudera-kun, Nii-san…

**Yamamoto**: Ma, ma. No creo que Kara-san lo haya dicho con malas intenciones ¿Verdad?

**Kara**: Claro… Pero, si… insisten en atraparlos… no puedo asegurar que regresen mejor que el maestro de anoche [En el rostro de Kara (al menos la parte visible) apareció una pequeña sonrisa malvada y picara].

**Tsuna**: ¡Hiieee!

**Yamamoto**: [Ríe ante el comentario y la reacción de Tsuna].

**Kyoya**: Herbívora, hablas como si supieras de quien se trata. [Entrando por la puerta seguido de Kusakabe]… Será mejor que comiences a hablar o te morderé hasta la muerte.

**Kara**: ¿Quién eres tú? Hmp… Como si fuera a decírtelo [Camina hacia la puerta del lado más alejado de Hibari que puede hasta que es detenida por las tonfas frente a su cara].

**Kyoya**: No fue una pregunta herbívora.

**Tsuna**: [Entrando en pánico y todos los guardianes restantes poniéndose en posición para defender a Kara] Unzui-san detente, no retes a Hibari-san. Él es muy fuerte y aterrador.

**Kara**: Fuu… [Una leve risa sale de sus labios] No me subestimes… podré no tener coordinación o ser realmente mala para los deportes… pero… hay algo en lo que nadie me puede superar…

**Kyoya**: …

**Kara**: … Velocidad [Al decir esto desaparece de donde se encontraba y segundos después sólo se escuchan pasos que cada vez se hacen más suaves dentro del edificio].

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Sí que es rápida, debería unirse al club de carreras.

Un muy furioso Hibari sale de ahí, en persecución de aquella herbívora que se atrevió a desafiarlo, seguido por Kusakabe. Después de almorzar todos regresaron a sus clases y así el día siguió sin noticias de Kara o Hibari. Lo único que volvió a inquietar a Tsuna fue aquel nuevo maestro que no dejaba de actuar como un niño de primaria (o peor aún en ocasiones como el doctor Shamal) y no paraba de moverse de aquí para allá por toda la escuela.

Al salir de la escuela ahí estaba ese eufórico profesor, despidiéndose de todos los estudiantes por sus nombres y recordándoles que tuvieran cuidado en el camino.

**Maestro**: ¡Ah! Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dukuro, Sasagawa. Que tengan un regreso a casa seguro, no se desvíen de su camino que es muy peligroso. Sobre todo de noche [Les regala otra de sus amplias y cálidas sonrisas y se despide de ellos con la mano]… ¿Eh? ¿Quién podrá ser este joven tan apasionado?

**Ryohei**: [Lanzando varios puñetazos al aire] Yo soy el capitán del club de boxeo ¡Extremo! Y hermano mayor de Kyoko.

**Maestro**: ¡Aah! Bien Sasagawa mayor también tú ten cuidado.

**Tsuna**: S-Sí, hasta mañana Kuroshiro-sensei.

**Gokudera**: ¡Tsk! Que maestro más problemático, nadie tocará al décimo mientras yo, su mano derecha, esté a su lado.

**Kyoko**: Nos vemos Kuroshiro-sensei, que tenga una buena tarde.

**Chrome**: No-nos vemos sensei [Se sonroja y esconde detrás de Tsuna].

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha, usted también tenga cuidado Daisuke-sensei.

**Ryohei**: [Mientras caminan] Kyoko, tu maestro es muy bueno al extremo.

Todos comienzan a caminar y alejarse de la escuela sin darse cuenta de cómo un par de ojos los siguen meticulosamente, revisando cada movimiento que hacen mientras una leve sonrisa de victoria y anticipación se va formando en su rostro. Lentamente se retira de la puerta y vuelve a entrar al edificio, poniendo sus manos en la nuca y silbando "_Moves like Jagger_".

Durante el regreso a casa y justo en el momento en que Haru se unió a los demás comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para esa noche.

**Haru**: Haru tiene fuegos artificiales en su casa que le sobraron del último festival escolar. Podemos encenderlos en la noche mientras esperamos que esos delincuentes aparezcan.

**Kyoko**: Es una excelente idea, así no nos aburriremos de estar esperando.

**Tsuna**: *Haru, Kyoko-chan ¿Cómo pueden estar tranquilas ante una situación tan peligrosa?* Yo-Yo no creo que eso sea la mejor idea [Una gota de sudor aparece en su nuca].

**Ryohei**: ¡Vamos a derrotarlos al extremo!

**Kara**: [Desde el otro lado del puente que estaban a punto de cruzar] Ya les dije… eso es imposible… para ustedes.

**Kyoko/Haru**: ¿Eh?/ ¿Hahi? ¿Unzui-chan?

**Gokudera**: De nuevo con lo mismo mujer rara. Explícate de una vez ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre lo que está pasando?

**Kara**: …

**Gokudera**: [Un tanto desesperado] Habla de una vez.

**Kara**: [Volteando la cara y haciendo pucheros] No quiero.

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Eres muy divertida, ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

**Ryohei**: Tus cambios de humor son extremos. Primero te acercas para decirnos la verdad extrema y luego ya no quieres decir nada.

**Kara**: Hmp… no tengo nada que decirle a personas que me tratan mal, me quieren estar ordenando o me llaman por nombres extraños e infantiles [En esta ocasión el rostro de Kara muestra indiferencia y comienza a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al grupo mientras enciende el reproductor en su mano y los audífonos que tiene alrededor del cuello dejan sonar "_The final victory_"].

A todos les sale una gota de sudor y Tsuna corre para ponerse de su lado.

**Tsuna**: Vamos Unzui-san, Gokudera-kun no lo dice para molestarte, por favor ¿Nos podrías decir lo que sabes?

**Kara**: … [Se detiene y se le queda viendo a Gokudera con una mirada de te-estoy-esperando]

**Gokudera**: Yo… lo… … siento [Se sonroja y ve al suelo].

**Kara**: [Se queda pensando por un momento mientras ve al cielo]… Fantasmas.

**Yamamoto**: ¿Qué tienen que ver los fantasmas con lo que le pasó al profesor?

**Kara**: [Poniendo cara de muerto] Fueron los fantasmas quienes atacaron al profesor durante la noche.

**Tsuna**: ¡Hiiee! ¿Cómo es eso posible? *Esta chica está realmente loca.*

**Kyoko**: ¿Acaso tú viste como atacaban al profesor Unzui-chan?

**Haru**: Que miedo desu [Haru se agarra fuertemente del brazo de Tsuna, Yamamoto no para de reírse mientras Gokudera se pone a hacer oraciones para calmar a los espíritus].

**Ryohei**: ¿Fantasmas? Yo los derrotaré al extremo.

**Kara**: Yo no vi el ataque, pero sé que el maestro debió haber hecho algo para molestar a los fantasmas que rondan por Namimori.

**Tsuna**: Si no viste nada, ¿Cómo puedes saber que es culpa de fantasmas?

**Kara**: Es elemental, sólo es cosa de sumar uno más uno. Porque yo vi a los fantasmas, y como fanática de lo paranormal es mi deber seguir este tipo de historias hasta el final.

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. ¿Y dónde fue que los viste?

**Gokudera**: No mientas, es im-im-imposible que haya fantasmas rondando Namimori. ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

**Haru/Kyoko**: ¿Te gusta lo paranormal?

**Kara**: [Después de meditarlo un momento] Los vi… no sé, ¿Cerca de una tienda 24 horas?... a media noche cuando compraba un bocadillo nocturno… Volteé a ver al cielo y vi como pasaban volando sobre los edificios… Tengo un video… en mi celular. Yo supongo que ser fanático de algo se refiere a que te gusta ¿no?

**Gokudera**: Déjanos ver ese video [Enseguida Kara saca su celular y reproduce un video donde aparecen dos figuras en negro y con máscaras metálicas sin rostro, una rodeada de un llamas rojas y otra de llamas amarillas, recorriendo los techos de edificios y casas hasta llegar a un punto donde hay llamas índigo y desaparecen]… Décimo…

Todos sabían que esas llamas de colores no eran otra cosa sino llamas de la última voluntad de la tormenta, el sol y la niebla. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir la teoría de fantasmas de Kara, pues consideraron que la ignorancia de lo que vio seria su mejor protección. Después de una larga discusión convencieron a Kara de mostrarle el video a Hibari, no salir esa noche y no hablarle a nadie más de lo sucedido.

**Tsuna**: Gracias por entender Unzui-san, así es mucho más seguro.

**Kara**: [Bastante indiferente y despidiéndose con la mano mientras comienza a caminar] Aha, pero me deben una, ya ni valió la pena el pequeño juego del gato y el ratón que tuve con ese maniaco persistente amante de las tonfas. Hmp.

**Yamamoto**: [Una vez se fue Kara] Hahahaha, al parecer volveremos al juego de la mafia. Sólo espero que esta vez no siga habiendo inocentes lastimados.

**Gokudera**: Décimo, si realmente se trata de mafia no podemos darle la espalda al asunto. Sigamos con los planes de esta noche.

**Ryohei**: ¡Me opongo al extremo! Las chicas no pueden venir, ahora menos que antes, es extremamente peligroso.

**Tsuna**: Nii-san tiene razón, no podemos exponerlas; Kyoko-chan, Haru.

**Reborn**: [Apareciendo de la nada y golpeando a Tsuna con León-martillo] No digas tonterías Dame-Tsuna, toda tu familia debe de ir a cazar a estas personas, si llegan a salir sin las chicas y los niños entonces el enemigo se dará cuenta de tus planes.

**Tsuna**: ¡Itteee! ¿Reborn? Deja de golpearme cada que apareces [Aun así Tsuna sintió alivio al ver que Reborn ya había regresado].

**Haru/Kyoko**: Reborn-chan, bienvenido de vuelta.

**Reborn**: Ciaosu.

**Gokudera**: Reborn-san ¿Acaso ya sabe quién está detrás de todo esto?

**Reborn**: Mmm. Al parecer las figuras misteriosas que siguieron a los niños y estos supuestos fantasmas de la mujer rara son las mismas personas. Se trata de un grupo dentro de la mafia que se hacen llamar a sí mismos "_Organisasjon_", que significa Organización. Nadie sabe quiénes son sus miembros o cuál es su forma de trabajar; la única información que se tiene sobre este grupo es que su base central está en Noruega y cuando ven que la mafia hace acciones demasiado peligrosas para el mundo de la mafia entran en acción.

**Yamamoto**: Suena interesante, hahahaha.

**Haru**: ¡Hahi! Y si ellos se encargan de asuntos peligrosos ¿Qué hacen en Namimori? ¿Vendrán tras Tsuna-san?

**Gokudera**: No se preocupe Décimo, como su mano derecha lo protegeré con mi vida.

**Tsuna**: ¡Hiiee! No digan cosas tan peligrosas. Reborn ¿Están tras de mí?... Cuando Hibari-san se entere que Namimori está en desorden por mi culpa me morderá hasta la muerte.

**Reborn**: [Golpeando a Tsuna con una patada en la cara] No entres en pánico Dame-Tsuna, aún no sabemos que es lo que buscan aquí. Por eso es que vamos a capturarlos y averiguar lo que quieren.

Así todos sabían lo que debían de hacer esa noche por lo cual se prepararon a conciencia para la posible batalla que se veía venir. Entrada la noche, por las calles obscuras de Namimori se ve a Tsuna, caminando junto a Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi y Reborn hasta un pequeño parque donde lo esperaban a la entrada Yamamoto y Gokudera. Internados en el parque se encuentran Haru, Chrome, Ryohei y Kyoko acomodando los fuegos artificiales para jugar con los pequeños, lo único que faltaba era esperar a que los intrusos de Namimori se presentaran.

Después de un rato de diversión con todos ocurrió lo tan anticipado; dos figuras vestidas de gabardinas negras y máscaras metálicas sin rostro aparecieron a unos cuantos metros del grupo, intentando ocultar su presencia; pero ya que los estaban esperando era fácil sentirlos cerca de donde estaba el grupo. Fue en ese momento cuando el plan para capturar a los intrusos dio comienzo, Ryohei enciende un fuego artificial de humo apuntándolo discretamente hacia Tsuna, quien es ensuciado y se aleja del grupo junto a Gokudera con el pretexto de irse a limpiar.

Una vez lejos de los demás ambos jóvenes hacen una carrera encendiendo sus respectivas llamas y armas e intentan atacar al enemigo desde la espalda, pero son detenidos fácilmente por ambas figuras. Al estar más cerca pudieron notar que se trataba de un hombre musculoso con cabello rubio y llamas de la última voluntad de niebla y de una mujer delgada de cabello corto, color rojo escarlata. En un instante la pareja de intrusos atacó rápidamente y sin compasión a los Vongola y tomaron los anillos de estos antes de que el resto de guardianes pudiera llegar.

Cuando parecía que los intrusos se llevarían los anillos sin que pudieran hacer nada, de entre las sombras apareció una tercera figura desconocida; era una chica con un antifaz muy parecido al de las Cervello, pero su cabellera era de un negro profundo. En cuanto cortó el camino de los intrusos atacó a una velocidad que los igualaba y en ocasiones incluso los superó, durante los breves segundos en los que se intercambiaron golpes entre los tres Tsuna notó algo que le quitó el aliento: las llamas que aquella chica emitía eran negras, justo como las de los Vendice.

**Jule**: [El hombre] _Stopp å spille og la oss Chris_ (Deja de jugar y vámonos Chris).

**Chris**: [La mujer, diminutivo de Christine] _Ikke begynn å bry meg, ringer og tar deg ut herfra (_No comiences a molestarme, toma tú los anillos y vete de aquí).

**Cerdice**: [Como Reborn nombró a la otra chica] _Skal du så snart? Se om du er feiginger _(¿Se van tan pronto? Mira si son unos cobardes).

**Chris**: _Jule, få helvete ut herfra. __Jeg skal drepe denne dama før jeg dro_ (Jule, lárgate de aquí. Voy a matar a esta zorra antes de irme).

En cuanto Jule intenta irse de ahí junto con los anillos es interceptado por Reborn, quien estaba esperando el momento justo cuando estuvieran distraídos para tomar de regreso los anillos robados. Cuando Jule se dio cuenta que ya no tenía los anillos regresó al lado de Chris y la apartó de su feroz batalla con Cerdice, usando sus llamas de la niebla desaparece junto a su compañera. En el momento en que Tsuna y los demás tratan de moverse para perseguir a los intrusos Cerdice se pone en su camino con los brazos estirados a los lados, negando con la cabeza.

**Reborn**: ¿Eres aliado o enemigo, Cerdice? Deja que los guardianes atrapen a esos sujetos.

**Cerdice**: [Inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado por el extraño nombre que Reborn le acaba de dar] _Essi non sono ancora pronti per loro, l'organizzazione è troppo forte per i giovani custodi _(Ellos aún no están listos para enfrentarlos, la Organización es demasiado fuerte para los jóvenes guardianes).

**Gokudera**: _Siamo in grado di prendersi cura di questi intrusi, non hanno bisogno di un estraneo a intervenire negli affari della Decima_ (Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de esos intrusos, no necesitamos que una desconocida intervenga en los asuntos del Décimo).

**Tsuna**: *¿Qué están discutiendo? Desde la pelea con los intrusos que no entiendo nada de lo que esa chica dice.*… Ehmm. ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

**Gokudera**: ¡Ah! Décimo, esta mujer dice que somos demasiado débiles para enfrentarnos a esos sujetos.

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Que entretenido, ¿Cómo es que entiendes lo que dice?

**Gokudera**: Eso es porque está hablando en italiano, maniaco del beisbol. Aunque no sé qué idioma estaba hablando hace un momento con esos tipos. _Che lingua era in uso al solo ora?_ (¿Qué idioma estabas usando hace unos momentos?)

**Cerdice**: _Norvegesi_ (Noruego).

**Reborn**: Sapete perché l'organizzazione sta seguendo la Vongola? (¿Tú sabes por qué la Organización está tras los Vongola?)

**Cerdice**: _È dietro il potere degli anelli, si desidera avere loro non importa quale. Essi non avrebbero dovuto lasciare, sarebbe la fine per tutti_ (Está tras el poder de los anillos, quieren tenerlos sin importar qué. No deben dejar que los tengan, sería el final para todos).

**Chrome**: [Quien también sabe italiano gracias a Mokuro] Jefe, los anillos están en peligro otra vez.

**Tsuna**: ¿Hiiee? Pe-pero nosotros no podremos hacer nada esta vez, son muy fuertes. Nos acaban de dar una paliza y quitado los anillos como si fuera un juego… ¿Ella nos ayudará?

**Chrome**: _Ci-ci dispiace, ma-ma hai aiutato… a proteggere gli anelli? Per… favore_ (Per-perdón, pe-pero ¿Nos ayudaras… a proteger los anillos? Por… favor).

**Cerdice**: _Sarà un onore lavorare al fianco la decima generazione di Vongola, ma temo che il mio aiuto non è come vorremmo. Ho cose per prendersi cura prima_ (Será un honor trabajar al lado de la décima generación de los Vongola, pero me temo que mi ayuda no será como quisiéramos. Tengo cosas de las que encargarme antes).

**Gokudera**: [Chrome asiente con la cabeza hacia Tsuna quien sonríe hacia Cerdice con alegría y alivio] ¡Tsk! Mientras sea lo que el Décimo quiera. _Non rimuovere gli occhi di dosso_ (No te quitaré los ojos de encima).

**Reborn**: _Né io_ (Ni yo).

**Tsuna**: *Siento que esos comentarios estaban fuera de lugar.* Gracias, nos vemos después ¿No?

Cerdice desaparece entre sus llamas negras y todos se dirigen a sus casas, puesto que los enemigos ya huyeron y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para encontrarlos. Durante el camino los niños se quedan dormidos por lo que Haru carga a Lambo, Kyoko a I-pin y Tsuna a Fuuta. Todos estan cansados emocionalmente por aquella noche por lo cual nadie tiene energías para platicar.

A la mañana siguiente todos morían de sueño al llegar a la escuela, grandes ojeras enmarcaban los ojos de los guardianes, pero Tsuna tenía energías suficientes para palidecer al ver la entrada de su escuela. Justo frente a la puerta se encontraba un Hibari de muy mal humar tomando por detrás del cuello del suéter a Kara, quien no dejaba de jalarse para poder liberarse. En cuanto los ojos de Hibari y Tsuna se encontraron Tsuna pudo entender que el siguiente era él.

**Hibari**: Herbívoros, los veo a todos en la azotea durante su almuerzo [Este comentario hizo que todos se petrificaran, el propio Hibari Kyoya, quien odia los grupos, ordenaba una reunión. Nada bueno podía surgir de eso].

**Kara**: Suéltame de una vez acosador, pervertido, maniaco, idi…

Kara fue callada con un fuerte golpe de las tonfas de Hibari, quien estaba harto de aquella herbívora tan peculiar. Sin dar explicaciones o una pisca de interés en los demás, Hibari caminó arrastrando con fuerza a Kara, quien no dejaba de sollozar y seguir insultando a Hibari por lo bajo. Una vez Tsuna y los demás pudieron procesar lo ocurrido trataron de hacer algo por ella pero fueron detenidos por Kusakabe.

**Kusakabe**: Déjenlo, ya no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer para que Kyoya-kun suelte a esa chica. Después de haberse escapado y burlado durante todo el día de ayer, regresó por la tarde a la oficina de Kyoya-kun y le restregó en su cara el video que tenía de los "fantasmas" que supuestamente atacaron al profesor…

[Todos, excepto Yamamoto, con una gota de sudor en la nuca]

**Gokudera**: Esa mujer rara se lo buscó.

**Tsuna**: Unzui-san… te advertí que no te metieras con Hibari-san…

**Chrome**: Jefe… ¿Cree que vaya a estar bien?

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Sí que es una chica muy interesante y divertida.

Al entrar al edificio se encuentran de frente con el maestro Kuroshiro y este los saluda con una sonrisa y los apresura pues van tarde a clases.

**Kuroshiro**: [En voz baja una vez que todos corren dentro de sus respectivos salones] Les advertí que no salieran esta noche. _Come gruppo di disobbedienti e fastidioso_ (Que grupo tan desobediente y problemático).

Durante toda la mañana Kara no apareció en su salón y de vez en cuando se podían escuchar gritos de mujer que inundaban toda la escuela. Tsuna sólo podía sentir lastima por el infierno que la chica trajo a sí misma.


	3. Chapter 3

TODOS ENTRENANDO, TODOS SEPARADOS, TODOS EN PROBLEMAS

**Hibari POV**

Desde que nos encontramos por primera vez algo estaba mal, sin importar como la viera la pelirroja frente a mí no podía ser más que una increíblemente débil herbívora; aun así no bajó la mirada en ningún momento e incluso se atrevió a retarme, tratando de darme la espalda.

_**Kara**__: Fuu… [Una leve risa sale de sus labios] No me subestimes… podré no tener coordinación o ser realmente mala para los deportes… pero… hay algo en lo que nadie me puede superar…_

**Kyoya**: …*¿Qué está planeando hacer esta herbívora?*

_**Kara**__: … Velocidad _[Antes de que pueda golpearla corrió hacia la puerta, teniendo tiempo para voltear y sonreírme burlonamente, para cuando los herbívoros se dan cuenta que ya no está ahí, ella ya va bajando las escaleras].

Como si realmente la fuera dejar escapar así de fácil, me puso de muy mal humor y no tardaría en arrepentirse de ello. Debo admitir que hasta este momento no me di cuenta, después de pasar todo el día persiguiéndola por toda la escuela, sin poder siquiera rosarla con cada golpe que lanzaba, llegué a pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella era más que una herbívora, tenía todas las capacidades de un carnívoro y a la vez no.

Ahora, la tengo debajo de mí, sangrando y con varios moretones por todo el cuerpo, no hay motivo para verla como una carnívora; es débil, torpe y no deja de quejarse. Con todo eso, mantiene sus ojos firmes, clavados a los míos, tratando de escapar una vez más; corrección, sus ojos me dicen que no quiere escapar,… ¿Quiere atacar? Es justo ahora que me doy cuenta qué es lo que está mal con esta pelirroja, su aroma: todo lo que veo es a una patética herbívora tratando de escapar, pero puedo sentir que dentro de ella hay una pequeña chispa de sed de sangre. Mientras que su aroma no me dice nada, no huele a herbívoro y no huele a carnívoro; simplemente no hay ningún aroma que salga de la pelirroja.

Un dolor en mi mano derecha me sacó de mi hilo de pensamiento, en un descuido la herbívora se atrevió a morderme, así que levanté mi tonfa izquierda y la golpee directo en el pecho; por lo cual comenzó a toser sangre y a maldecirme. En el momento en que me preparaba para golpearla una vez más la puerta detrás de mí se abrió, dando paso a los herbívoros que había llamado, ¿Tan tarde es?

**POV normal**

Al subir por las escaleras todos se encontraban, asombrosamente, callados. Que Hibari los hubiera llamado para "reunirse" no podía significar nada bueno, al menos nada bueno para Tsuna y sus cuatro guardianes que ahora estaban detrás de él. La tensión que circulaba en esos momentos por el aire fue destruida al escuchar un golpe seco, que venía del techo, seguido por la voz de alguien; todos se apresuraron a la puerta. Al llegar se detuvieron en seco, la escena que estaba delante de ellos los petrificó por un instante: Kara muy golpeada se encontraba en el suelo, debajo de Hibari (en una posición un muy comprometedora en cualquier otro contexto), quien se disponía a seguir golpeándola con sus tonfas.

**Tsuna**: ¡Hiiee! Hibari-san, detente por favor [Tsuna corrió hasta ponerse a un lado de Hibari pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, entonces Gokudera y Ryohei decidieron ayudar a Kara tomando cada uno un brazo de Hibari].

**Kyoya**: ¿Qué creen que están haciendo herbívoros? [En un tono obviamente molesto y amenazador].

**Ryohei**: ¡No puedes golpear a una mujer al extremo!

**Gokudera**: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de césped, deja de una vez a la mujer rara.

Mientras se desata una lucha entre los tres guardianes Tsuna y Chrome ayudan a pararse a Kara, mientras Yamamoto cuida que ningún golpe de la pelea los vaya a lastimar. Cuando comienzan a caminar en dirección de la puerta, Hibari se pone frente al grupo cortándoles el paso, por lo cual Yamamoto se pone en posición defensiva. Están a punto de cruzar armas (Yamamoto trae consigo su espada) cuando Reborn interviene.

**Reborn**: Déjalo ya, Kyoya. De cualquier forma tu juguete ya está roto ¿No es así?

**Kyoya**: Hn [Se aleja de todos y le hace señal a Kara de que ya puede irse].

Kara se suelta bruscamente de entre las manos de Tsuna y Chrome y comienza a caminar, si a tambalearse ridículamente a cada paso se le puede llamar caminar, hasta llegar a la puerta. Se detiene por un momento y al voltearse le regala una sonrisa a los guardianes (y Tsuna) que la ayudaron a librarse de Hibari. Esto hace que todos se ruboricen y desvíen su mirada al suelo, una vez nadie la está viendo le dedica una mirada fulminante a Hibari.

**Kara**: No voy a olvidar esto. Acabas de declararle la guerra a alguien que no te conviene [Sale disparada como un rayo al ver que Hibari se pone en posición de ataque, una vez más].

**Kyoya**: Débil herbívoro [Se pone de frente al grupo que no escuchó el comentario de Kara y no entienden lo que pasó].

**Tsuna**: E-esto, Hibari-san ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

**Gokudera**: Tsk. Dinos que quieres de una vez Hibari, no tenemos tu tiempo.

**Yamamoto**: Ma, ma. Calma Gokudera, Hibari no es de los que nos llamarían sin algún motivo. Así que ¿Qué pasa Hibari?

**Kyoya**: Hn. Herbívoros, sólo lo diré una vez, así que pongan atención. Además de los intrusos que aparecen en el video de "_Muyōna"_ (Inútil nada, refiriéndose a Kara) nos hemos percatado de la entrada de una nueva compañía a Namimori que no ha hecho más que fastidiar a todos, por lo que al parecer aún no entienden cuál es su lugar. De cualquier forma los culpables de ambas situaciones son ustedes herbívoros, por lo cual tienen hasta el fin de esta semana para arreglar la paz en Namimori o los morderé hasta la muerte.

Al terminar de dar su, sorprendentemente larga, explicación Hibari sale de la azotea murmurando cosas relacionadas con "demasiados herbívoros reunidos" y como le ponía eso de mal humor. Todos los guardianes estaban impactados y confundidos; no entendían a qué venia todo eso, además que al parecer Hibari seguía de malas por no poder seguir masacrando a Kara.

**Tsuna**: ¿El video de _"Muyōna"_? ¿De quién y de qué estará hablando Hibari-san?

**Gokudera**: Décimo… estoy seguro que se refiere a la mujer rara, aunque no entiendo la categoría en que la puso ¿A qué vendrá ese apodo? Siempre había dividido a todos en carnívoros, herbívoros y sólo en contadas ocasiones omnívoros.

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Habrá que preguntarle a Kara-san. Pero, Tsuna ¿Qué haremos con lo de los intrusos y esa nueva empresa? Debemos hacer algo antes de que Hibari se ponga en nuestra contra.

**Tsuna**: ¡Reborn! ¿Qué hacemos? [El rostro pálido de Tsuna muestra lo asustado que está de lo que podría hacerles Hibari]

**Ryohei**: Sawada, es lógico… los golpearemos al extremo hasta que salgan de aquí.

**Reborn**: [Con una sonrisa de triunfo y escondiendo su mirada con el ala de su sobrero] Por supuesto que los sacarán de Namimori, pero antes deberán entrenar para estar al nivel de sus enemigos… Aunque aún no sé quiénes son nuestros verdaderos enemigos…

**Chrome**: ¿Verdaderos… enemigos? ¿A qué te refieres… Reborn-san?

**Tsuna**: *Seguro se refiere a uno de sus entrenamientos espartanos* ¡Hiiee! Detente Reborn, no creo que sea necesario… [Es cortado por una patada en el rostro por parte de Reborn]

**Reborn**: Ya está todo preparado, todos volverán a ser entrenados por uno de los ex-arcobaleno, además de un tutor específico. Cuándo y dónde entrenaran dependerá de cada tutor. Entonces: Yamamoto será entrenado por Coronello y Squalo, Gokudera por Fon y Bianchi, Chrome por Mammon y Lal Mirch, Tsuna por Uni y Byakuran, Ryohei por mí e Irie, Lambo por Verde y Gamma, y Hibari por Skull, Dino y Kikyo. Estén atentos, tengo entendido que cada uno de ustedes durante su entrenamiento será visitado por la Cerdice, ella también los estará apoyando.

**Ryohei**: ¡Vamos a entrenar al extremo! [Sale corriendo hacia la puerta con Reborn en hombros y sus ojos en llamas].

**Tsuna**: Nii-san…

**Gokudera**: Hermana… Y-yo no me siento bien, creo que iré a la enfermería… [Teniendo un escalofrío al saber que sería entrenado por su hermana mayor].

**Bianchi**: ¡Hayato! [Entrando a la azotea y tomando a Gokudera por los hombros, ya que no lleva su antifaz éste se desmaya y es arrastrado fuera de la vista de todos] No pienses que podrás escapar de mi entrenamiento… [Sonríe mientras Fon ve todo desde lo alto].

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Bianchi, que amable de tu parte que venir a recoger a Gokudera, ¿Van a jugar al mafioso a algún lado con ese bebé?

**Fon**: Sí, me temo que mi entrenamiento tendrá que comenzar desde ahora. Espero y tengan un buen día [Se va junto con Bianchi y Gokudera hacia quien sabe dónde, para hacer quien sabe qué tipo de entrenamiento].

**Tsuna**: [Llorando] Gokudera-kun fue atrapado también… ahora ya no hay marcha atrás en este desastre.

**Yamamoto**: Hahahaha. Me pregunto cuándo llegarán Squalo y Coronello, no puedo esperar para verlos de nuevo.

**Chrome**: [Quien todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en las palabras de Reborn y no se enteró de lo del entrenamiento, aunque Mukuro escuchó todo con mucha atención a través de Chrome] Jefe… no creo que haya de que preocuparse… Todo saldrá bien.

Aunque las palabras de Chrome tenían la finalidad de tranquilizar a Tsuna, su lenguaje corporal daba a entender que no estaba enteramente metida en la conversación. En su mente había un alboroto de ideas; sobre los verdaderos enemigos, las amenazas de Hibari, la mente de Mukuro que resonaba en el fondo de la suya

**Chrome POV**

Pero algo detuvo mi tren de pensamientos, -_"nessuna possibilità"_ (no tienen oportunidad)- una dulce voz que jamás había escuchado, -_"fuggire"_ (huyan)- que a la vez sonaba alarmada y triste, -_"anelli, gli anelli devono proteggere"_ (los anillos, deben proteger los anillos)-. El miedo de la voz me contagió por alguna razón.

No podía entender lo que me estaba pasando; primero escuchaba la voz de Unzui-san en mi cabeza, o eso es lo que yo creo, y ahora es la voz de alguien a quien jamás he escuchado. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que quien fuera la dueña de aquella voz me necesitaba y que todos los guardianes y el jefe debíamos alejarnos… pero ¿De qué?

_**En la mente de Chrome/en el mundo que crea Mukuro para ellos**_

**Chrome**: Mukuro-sama, ¿Qué me está pasando? [Se acerca tímidamente a él con un rostro de angustia].

**Mukuro**: Kufufu. Mi pequeña Nagi ¿De qué estás hablando? Te veo muy preocupada.

**Chrome**: Yo… últimamente… he estado escuchando cosas… y me asusta.

**Mukuro**: ¿Y qué clase de cosas podrías estar escuchando, Nagi? [Hablando de una forma cariñosa para tranquilizarla, extendiendo sus dedos para acariciar su cabello].

**Chrome**: Voces, la de una chica nueva de la escuela… y otra de una chica que no conozco… no lo entiendo…

Fue en ese momento, como si la hubiera llamado, que aquella segunda voz entró a nuestro lugar:

…: _"per favore... non voglio... continuare"_ (por favor... ya no quiero... seguir).

**Mukuro**: Kufufu. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres?

**Chrome**: Mukuro-sama… suena como si, estuviera sufriendo…

…: _"non dovrebbe avere anelli"_ (no deben obtener los anillos).

**Mukuro**: Tal parece que la podemos escuchar pero ella no a nosotros…

…: _"aiuto,... qualcuno li fermata"_ (Ayuda,... alguien deténgalos)

Así como comenzó esa voz en mi mente, así como apareció en este espacio que Mukuro-sama preparó, así desapareció. Sólo dejó un sentimiento de miedo y dolor con su partida. Mi mente empezó a tornarse borrosa, las ideas no tenían ningún sentido mientras la figura de Mukuro-sama desaparecía, lo último que escuché fue:

**Mukuro**: Kufufufu. Interesante, habrá que buscar a la dueña de esta dulce voz… descansa Nagi, y busca a ese ex-arcobaleno para hacerte más fuerte.

**POV normal**

Durante los siguientes cinco días los ex-arcobaleno y tutores se impusieron sobre todos los guardianes, no dejándolos ni a sol ni a sombra, todos los días era un nuevo entrenamiento. Aun así todos daban lo mejor de sí para poder superar a los enemigos que deberían enfrentar, sin embargo las esporádicas apariciones de la Cerdice terminaban en una agonía aplastante para cada guardián.

El entrenamiento de Ryohei se dividía en dos: primero tenía que entrenar con su caja de armas contra Reborn, quien no se tocaba el corazón e iba con todo en contra de Ryohei, para después pasar a entrenar con su habilidad de curación con la ayuda de Irie. Cuando la Cerdice llegó a ayudar tuvo lugar un uno contra uno, sin límite de tiempo, seguido de poner a prueba la velocidad de curación de sus llamas, algo que le causo mucho dolor a Irie ya que fue él el conejillo de indias.

Para Gokudera las cosas no pintaban bien desde el comienzo, una vez despertó se encontró con la sorpresa que su entrenamiento consistía en conseguir capturar al ex-arcobaleno Fon peleando al mismo tiempo con Bianchi, quien a veces recurría a quitarse la máscara para sabotear los ataques de su pequeño hermano. La Cerdice sólo empeoró las cosas, ya que puso varias trampas en lugares que nadie se imaginaria, siendo Fon el único en no caer en ninguna de ellas hasta el final del entrenamiento.

Durante el entrenamiento de Tsuna todo era infierno para él, tenía pánico cada que Uni lo dejaba a solas con Byakuran pues este se encargaba de atormentarlo tanto física como mentalmente por pura diversión, ya que para Byakuran las reacciones de Tsuna eran únicas. Durante los entrenamientos tenía que realizar batallas, hacer calentamientos al estilo Reborn (por consejo de este) mientras aprendía cosas para liderar a sus guardianes durante batalla. Aquí la Cerdice comenzó un ataque desde varias direcciones contra Tsuna sin previo aviso, lo cual terminó con un Tsuna enterrado a varios metros de profundidad en demasiadas ocasiones.

Para Lambo, Chrome y Yamamoto no todo era complicado, pero aun así eran constantemente presionados: Squalo no dejaba de gritar mientras entrenaba con Yamamoto y Coronello los observaba, siendo este último quien decidía lo que seguía en el menú de entrenamiento. Mammon y Lal eran un dúo letal para las pocas fuerzas de Chrome, quien constantemente perdía el conocimiento por exceso de trabajo pero siempre que recobraba el sentido pedía continuar. Lambo sólo podía estar llorando mañana, tarde y noche, pues Verde no dejaba de torturarlo psicológicamente y Gamma no era muy buen maestro para un pequeño como él. Aquí la Cerdice no hacia otra cosa más que poner sal a las heridas, haciendo que los tutores perdieran los estribos y se desquitaran con sus alumnos, cosa que empeoraba a cada instante los entrenamientos.

… No hay que pensar muy profundamente como era el entrenamiento de Hibari; peleas de Kikyo y Dino contra Hibari mientras Skull era utilizado como mandadero…

Con todo, en la sexta tarde por fin pudieron reunirse nuevamente, a excepción de Hibari, para su sorpresa en esta ocasión Mukuro, Chikusa, Fran, Ken y M.M. estaban ahí para ayudarlos con el primer asunto en manos: la captura de los miembros de _"organisasjon"_ que rondaban por ahí, para así conseguir información de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Encontrarlos fue fácil, todos los guardianes se esparcieron por la ciudad y encendieron sus llamas y anillos para hacer salir de su escondite a Yule (en el capítulo pasado lo llamé Jule por error) y Chris, llevarlos a donde querían también fue sencillo, al encontrarse con el enemigo todos los provocaron y corrieron al lugar donde esperaban los refuerzos.

**Durante la batalla**

**Chris**: Yule, Ta vare på den største mens jeg komme bort fra veien (Yule, encárgate de los más grandes mientras yo saco a la basura del camino) [Lo dice mientras señala con la cabeza a Mukuro, sus compañeros y Ryohei, y se lanza a toda velocidad contra el resto de los guardianes].

**Yule:** Hva er det som haster? De har ingen sjanse, nå eller tusen år (¿Cuál es la prisa? No tienen oportunidad, ni ahora ni dentro de mil años).

**Gokudera:** [Enfadado al no entender lo que dicen, pero sabe que por el tono se están burlando de ellos] Bastardos, déjense de jueguitos y peleen en serio. Les mostraremos de lo que estamos hechos ¿Cierto Décimo?

Cuando Gokudera trata de utilizar su caja arma en contra de Yule, Chris se pone en medio del ataque y lo detiene fácilmente con sus propias llamas de la tormenta.

**Gokudera**: ¡Rayos! [Trata de atacar nuevamente pero esta vez Yule utiliza su poder de ilusión y envuelve a todos en este, recreando frente a ellos sus peores temores]

**Todos**: ¡Ghaaa!

Gracias al poder combinado de Fran y Mukuro todos pueden salir de la ilusión, pero por un motivo que no entienden Lambo y Gokudera pierden el conocimiento. Con dos personas inconscientes no hay otro camino que dejar que Yamamoto y Chikusa cuiden de ellos.

**Yule**: Sólo ríndanse y no los lastimaremos. Lo único que nos interesa es la custodia de los anillos Vongola [Sorprendentemente al parecer Yule hablaba el mismo idioma que todos, lo cual dejó a los jóvenes un tanto confundidos].

**Tsuna**: ¿Por qué están detrás de los anillos? ¿Para qué quieren un poder que ustedes no pueden utilizar?

**Chris**: [Hablando hacia Yule] For å kunne? Hva er det han snakker om det tiende? Er det mulig at de allerede er i kontakt med Vongola? (¿Poder? ¿De qué está hablando el Décimo? ¿Será posible que ellos ya estén en contacto con los Vongola?) Escucha niño, no tenemos tiempo para explicarles la situación. Sólo entreguen los anillos y todo esto acabará antes de que se den cuenta.

**Mukuro**: Kufufufu. No quieran tratar de engañarnos, nosotros los detendremos y verán como es que sí hay tiempo para explicaciones.

**Yule**: Dette kan ikke skje, må vi stoppe denne kampen og snakke om situasjonen (Esto no puede estar pasando, debemos detener esta pelea y hablar sobre la situación).

**Chris**: Ikke vær dum, det er mot reglene (No digas tonterías, eso es en contra de las reglas).

Una vez más todos comienzan a pelear contra los dos intrusos, pero aunque esta vez los resultados del entrenamiento muestran sus frutos con una pelea mucho más pareja, los intrusos son capaces de mostrar todo su potencial y habilidades al no dejar que un sólo golpe de los guardianes les roce. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, los intrusos hicieron su salida con un gran botín a los ojos de todos, al parecer sin la ayuda de Reborn o la Cerdice realmente no tenían oportunidad en contra del enemigo.

Al finalizar el encuentro, los anillos del sol, el trueno y la niebla habían sido tomados por los enemigos. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo ocurrido, y fue hasta ese momento que Chrome decidió contarle a todos todo con respecto a la voz que había escuchado días antes. Tsuna entonces comprendió que había sido un gran error lo que hicieron aquella tarde, regresando a casa no pudo más que llorar de frustración mientras Reborn sólo se quedó pensando en cómo solucionar aquel gran problema.

El séptimo y último día que Hibari les dio para limpiar Namimori llegó con un inesperado suceso para todo mundo:

**Altavoz**: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Dukuro Chrome, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei y Hibari Kyoya. Favor de presentarse en la azotea con el profesor Kuroshiro… Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Dukuro Chrome, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei y Hibari Kyoya. Favor de presentarse en la azotea con el profesor Kuroshiro.

**Tsuna**: *¡Hiiee! ¿Qué está pasando? Nada bueno, presiento que no es nada bueno.* To-todos, veamos de-de qué se trata.

**Kyoko**: Tsuna-kun, ¿Está todo bien? [La preocupación de Kyoko hizo que Tsuna reaccionara y la reconfortara con una de sus cálidas sonrisas]

**Yamamoto**: Ma, ma. Todo está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte Kyoko. Estoy seguro que debe ser algo relacionado con nuestras calificaciones o algo por el estilo.

**Chrome**: Kyoko-chan, ¿Nos vemos para almorzar juntas? [Al ver la tímida sonrisa de Chrome Kyoko pudo relajarse un poco, ya que la promesa de regresar era todo lo que quería escuchar]

Durante el camino hacia la azotea todos se reunieron, Hibari a unos cuantos metros tras del grupo, lo cual sólo ponía mucho más nervioso a Tsuna, pues en cualquier momento podría perder la paciencia y golpearlos hasta la muerte. Mucho más por ser el último día que tenía para arreglar las cosas. Al dar vuelta por una esquina pudieron ver a Kara, quien estaba vendada y hablando con un también herido Kusakabe.

**Kusakabe**: ¡Unzui-san! Deja de ser tan testaruda y dime qué es lo que viste esa noche. Sin tu información no podremos seguir con la investigación y…

**Kara**: No, no, no y no. Si llego… a… decir algo… lo más seguro es que ellos… No, en definitiva no diré nada.

**Kyoya**: ¡Kusakabe! ¿Esta herbívora es la única testigo de la que me hablaste?

**Yamamoto: **Kara-san, Kusakabe ¿Qué les pasó?

**Kusakabe:** ¡Ah! Kyoya-san. Sí, con respecto al ataque de hace dos noches en contra de la patrulla del comité disciplinario, Unzui Kara fue la única testigo en ser noqueada pero, se niega a brindar su testimonio.

**Tsuna:** Unzui-san… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quiénes… son ellos?

**Kara:** [En su rostro se refleja un temor indescriptible, se pone en contra de una pared dándole la espalda al grupo y se pone agacha al suelo abrazando sus rodillas] Nada… no es nada… no hay nada que decir…

**Kyoya:** Te morderé hasta la muerte si no hablas de una vez "_Muyōna"_.

**Kara:** Fueron… … … esos fantasmas que les mostré, mientras Kusakabe y su pandilla de malhechores me molestaban con irme de una vez a casa… ellos aparecieron por detrás y… comenzaron agolpear a todos… como si estuvieran buscando a alguien… o algo… no sé… después fueron contra mí y desaparecieron…

**Gokudera:** Esos malditos… [Apretando con fuerza sus puños]

**Tsuna:** No te preocupes Unzui-san, nos aseguraremos que esos fantasmas no vuelvan a hacerle daño a nadie [La determinación en los ojos de Tsuna hizo que los demás guardianes asintieran con la cabeza y se fueran de ahí con un nuevo aire rodeándolos].

Nadie lo notó, pero mientras se retiraban una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de Kara, una mezcla de dolor y dulzura se asomaban por sus ojos. Cuando todos llegaron a la azotea no veían a nadie hasta que de la nada apareció en el centro del grupo una llama índigo que los hizo retroceder y ponerse a la defensiva.

**Yule**: Saludos mini guardianes [Debido a la máscara que llevaba en el rostro no podían ver nada pero, por el tono alegre y despreocupado y la posición de sus manos tras la nuca, todos podían imaginarse una gran sonrisa que envolvía a aquel sujeto].

**Tsuna**: ¡Yu-Yule! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A caso vienes por los demás anillos?

**Ryohei**: ¡Regresa mi anillo al extremo! [Tratando de golpear a Yule, siendo detenido en un fuerte abrazo por este]

**Yule**: Vamos minis, no he venido en son de guerra. De hecho mis compañeros no saben que estoy haciendo esto, así que prefiero que guardemos la calma ¿De acuerdo? *De otra forma Chris y Leo me matarán por esta locura.*

**Yamamoto**: ¿Tenemos tu palabra que no hara… [Es cortado a media frase cuando Hibari muy molesto ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Yule]

**Kyoya**: Está prohibido que los no miembros del instituto estén aquí [A diferencia de la batalla del día anterior, Hibari tenía la delantera y Yule sólo podía defenderse].

**Yule: **¡Hey! Vamos, que no he hecho nada. Además sí tengo permiso para estar aquí ¿Qué acaso no los mandé llamar por el altavoz?


End file.
